Fallin' For You
by whowouldhaveknown
Summary: RPF! ColferStreet ;  Chord falls for Chris and gets dumped. He sits alone in a bar pondering what to do next.. One shot about friendship turned romance.


Chord sat at the bar alone, drink in hand. Sarah had been right; he thought bitterly, there was someone else. Someone who is truly amazing and inspiring and beautiful and just angelic, Chord wondered how Sarah had noticed. He though he had been completely discrete and very subtle. A woman's intuition she had called it. He recalled her parting words to him as he finished yet another drink. "I hope that one day someone will look at me the way you look at him. Please don't let him go on not knowing that this amazing guy loves him."

He sighed as he replayed on of the various scenarios he had envisioned which entailed him walking up to Chris Colfer and telling him how he felt. Chris Colfer – the object of his affections. Chord had been struggling for several months now with these feelings. He was straight right? Well he had thought so until just recently. He couldn't really pin point the moment when he fell for Chris. It was more like a series of moments where he noticed new and amazing things about the man.

Like a few weeks ago when they had been filming the scenes for "Rumours", Sam was walking back to his trailer after a particularly emotional scene – tears rolling down his cheeks – when Chris tackled him in a bear hug. He had thought he had been alone, but he was glad for the company. They hugged for a minute or two before Chord laughed awkwardly and apologised for the tears. Chris had told him to shut up before hugging him quickly again and leaving for his own trailer.

There had been other moments when Chord would be watching a scene being shot with Chris the two of them talking softly with their heads close together. Chord wondered at these moments whether Chris noticed the big cloud of emotion which hung between them. The mere potential of something great, Sarah of course had been right to leave him. He had loved her yes, but what he felt for Chris was much too powerful.

And so he sat, quite alone, waiting, wondering. What came next? It was just as he was thinking this that in wondered the man who had moved him so greatly. Chris pulled up a stool right next to his. Chord was suddenly conscious of how much he really had drunk as he turned sluggishly to face Chris. Chris was smiling knowingly at him and his heart leapt in his chest as he was faced with the breathtaking man before him. "Hi" said Chris. "Hey" Chris replied smiling shallowly.

"Chord... Sarah called me" Chords face fell and he blushed at the thought of what she may have said. "Chris.." Chord attempted a coherent sentence but Chris cut him off before he had a chance. "Let me finish" Chris interrupted smiling softly. "Sarah called me and said that you guys broke up. She said that you had fallen for someone else… a guy and that I probably knew who that guy was." Chord had dropped his head into his hands and was desperately wishing the floor would just eat him whole.

Chris placed his hand on Chords shoulder, "She also made me promise to look after you." If Chord wasn't so consumed with embarrassment at this point he probably would have thought that that was sweet of her. "That's why" Chris continued standing up "I am taking you back to my place." Chord looked up suddenly – head spinning from the sudden movement. "What?" Chord said dumbly. Chris laughed and tugged gently on Chords arm. He stood up and felt Chris' arm being slid around his waist supporting him. "I know who she was talking about Chord and I'm pretty sure that person is the luckiest guy in the world right now. Who wouldn't want to take care of a drunken Chord Overstreet?" Chris pressed a kiss to Chords cheek and began to lead him out of the bar.

Chord had no idea how this turn of events had come about but he definitely wasn't complaining. Was it possible that Chris really loved him back? He could only hope and enjoy the moment. In his mind he said a quick thankyou to Sarah and made a mental note to let her know how special she was and how lucky he was to have her in his life.


End file.
